buffystarsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Buffy Anne Summers
Datei:Buffy.jpg thumb Buffy Anne Summers Gespielt von: Sarah Michelle Gellar (in der Serie), Kirsty Swanson (im Kinofilm "Buffy-Der Vampirkiller") Klassifikation: Jägerin Status: Lebendig Seite: '''Die Guten '''Feinde: '''Vampire ''(vorallem Der Meister, Angelus, seelenloser Spike & Drusilla & Darla), ''Bösartige Dämonen, Das Trio, Das Urböse '''Romanzen: '''Oliver Pike, Billy Fordham, Angel, Scott Hope, Parker Abrams, Riley Finn, Spike, Satsu '''Vorkommen: Buffy 1.01-7.22 ; Angel 1.08, 1.19 Ereignisse vor der Serie Bevor Buffy die Jägerin wurde, war sie ein vewöhntes, recht beliebtes Mädchen, dass eine Highschool in Los Angeles besuchte. Sie ist sechzehn Jahre alt, als sie von ihrem Wächter Merrick erfährt, dass sie die Jägerin ist und damit auserwählt Vampire zu jagen und zu vernichten. Sie lebt mit ihren Eltern Hank und Joyce Summers in Los Angeles und kommt dort wegen ihrer Berufung desöfteren in Schwierigkeiten, da sie niemandem davon erzählen kann und darf. Trainiert wird sie von Merrick, welcher jedoch von dem Vampir Lothos getötet wird. Eines Tages bedrohen Vampire ein Schulfest in der Turnhalle- Buffy sieht sich gezwungen diese niederzubrennen. Da jedoch niemand ihr Verhalten versteht, wird sie von der Schule verwiesen. Zu allem Übel trennen sich auch noch Buffys Eltern. Buffy zieht mit ihrer Mutter Joyce nach Sunnydale, um dort ein neues Leben anzufangen. Sie hofft die Vampirgeschichten hinter sich lassen zu können. Erste Staffel An ihrem ersten Schultag an der Sunnydale Highschool muss Buffy ihrer Mutter versprechen, keinen Unsinn anzustellen. Sie ist unsicher, doch lernt sie schnell jede Menge Leute kennen, so z.B. Alexander "Xander" Harris, Willow Rosenberg und Cordelia Chase. Schnell wird Buffy klar, dass Xander und Willow sich nicht gut mit Cordelia verstehen und sie sich früher oder später für eine Seite entscheiden muss. Außerdem macht Buffy Bekanntschaft mit dem Schulbibliothekar Rupert Giles, der sie schon zu erwarten scheint. Giles weiß über Buffys Berufung Bescheid, da er ihr neuer Wächter ist. Er macht Buffy klar, dass sie ihrer Berufung nicht entfliehen kann. Als Buffys neuer Wächter trainiert nun er sie, auch wenn Buffy sich anfangs sehr dagegen streubt. Durch einige Zufälle und Rettungsaktionen erfahren auch Xander, Willow und Cordelia von Buffys Fähigkeiten. Xander und Willow wollen ihr beistehen-Cordelia hingegen stempelt sie als verrückt ab und will nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Bald lernt Buffy den mysteriösen Angel kennen, der ihr ein Amulett schenkt und helfen will. Sie verliebt sich in ihn, muss aber bald festellen, dass er ein Vampir ist. Doch Angel ist kein gewöhnlicher Vampir, er ist ein Vampir mit Seele und tötet daher keine Menschen. Gegen Ende der ersten Staffel muss sich Buffy dem Vampirmeister stellen. Dieser Vampirmeister ist uralt und verfügt über starke Untertanen so z.B. Darla, die Vampirin die Angel erschuf. Der Meister ist eine völlig neue Herausforderung für Buffy. Das Giles ihren Tod prophezeit, macht die Sache nicht leichter. Doch Buffy ist mutig und stellt sich ihrem Schicksal. Der Meister ertränkt sie. Für einige Minuten ist Buffy tot, doch Xander kann sie durch erste Hilfe wieder zum Leben erwecken. Nun stellt Buffy sich dem Meister erneut und schafft es letzendlich ihn zu vernichten. Zweite Staffel Buffy quälen immer noch Gedanken an den Meister. Dies verschlimmert sich noch, als eine Gruppe von Vampiren ihn wiederauferstehen lassen will. Glücklicherweise kann Buffy dies verhindern und die Vampire vernichten. Doch bald kommt eine neue Bedrohung in die Stadt: Das Vampirpärchen Spike und Drusilla. Beide setzen alles daran Buffy die Hölle heiß zu machen. Außerdem kommt eine neue Jägerin in die Stadt: Kendra. Eigentlich sollte es nur eine Jägerin geben, doch da Buffy für einige Minuten tot war, wurde Kendra als Jägerin gerufen. Somit gibt es zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte zwei Jägerinnen. Buffy hat einige Probleme mit Kendra, da sie nicht verstehen kann, dass Buffy mit einem Vampir zusammen ist. Bald kommen sich Buffy und Angel noch näher und schlafen miteinander. Dies hat jedoch fatale Folgen, da Angel einen Moment höchsten Glücks erlebt und dadurch seine Seele verliert. Er wird wieder zum bösen Killer Angelus, der wahllos Leute abschlachtet und nun gegen Buffy kämpft. Zu allem Übel tötet er auch noch Giles Freundin, die Computerlehrerin Jenny Calendar, die Angelus Seele wiederherstellen wollte. Angelus schließt sich nun Spike und Drusilla an. Drusilla tötet die Jägerin Kendra, der Mord wird Buffy angehängt. Sie wird erneut von der Schule verwiesen und von der Polizei gesucht. Außerdem gerät sie in einen heftigen Streit mit ihrer Mutter. Am Ende bleibt Buffy nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Geliebten zu töten. Und das auch noch in dem Moment, wo Willow es geschafft hat seine Seele zu erneuern. Buffy ist am Boden zerstört und fährt nach Los Angeles. Es gibt nichts mehr, was sie in Sunnydale halten könnte. Dritte Staffel Buffy schlägt sich alleine in Los Angeles durch und nimmt dort eine Stelle als Kellnerin an. Immer wieder plagen sie Alpträume von Angel. In Los Angeles hilft sie einem jungen Mädchen namens Lily und kehrt dann zurück nach Sunnydale. Ihre Mutter ist froh Buffy wiederzusehen und sorgt dafür, dass sie wieder an der Schule in Sunnydale aufgenommen wird. Bald erfährt Buffy, dass Angel wieder zurück ist. Er hat seine Seele wieder, doch war er für einige Zeit in einer furchtbaren Höllendimension. Die Beziehung zwischen Buffy und Angel ist angespannt, beide wollen nicht riskieren, dass Angel nocheinmal seine Seele verliert. So lässt sich Buffy zwischendurch auf eine Beziehung mit Scott Hope ein. Buffy bekommt außerdem Besuch von der Jägerin Faith, die nach Kendras Tod aktiviert wurde. Diese ist rebellisch und unterscheidet sich von ihrem Verhalten her sehr von Buffy. Buffy fühlt sich so, als würde Faith ihren Platz einnehmen und fühlt sich deswegen von ihr bedränkt. Faith tut einfach was sie will und so kommt es letzendlich, dass sie der bösen Seite der Macht verfällt und gemeinsame Sache mit dem hinterhältigen Bürgermeister Wilkins macht. Sie vergiftet Angel-nur das Blut einer Jägerin kann ihm noch helfen. Aus Rache will Buffy Faith töten und Angel ihr Blut geben. Doch nach einem Kampf mit Buffy entkommt Faith schwer verletzt und landet im Koma. So muss Buffy sich Angel hingeben. Dieser weigert sich anfangs ihr Blut zu trinken, doch Buffy zwingt ihn dazu. Angel trinkt soviel von ihrem Blut, dass auch Buffy zeitweise bewusstlos ist. In einem Traum begegnet sie Faith. Als Buffy wieder aufwacht, muss sie unbedingt den Aufstieg des bösartigen Bürgermeisters verhindern, welcher sich in eine gigantische Schlange verwandelt. Sie sieht ihre einzige Chance darin, die Schule in die Luft zu sprengen. Angel hilft Buffy, doch danach verlässt er Sunnydale ohne sich nocheinmal bei ihr zu verabschieden. Vierte Staffel Die Schule ist vorbei und Buffy geht nun mit ihrer besten Freundin Willow aufs College. Buffy kommt sich dort sehr unbeholfen vor. Als sich ihre Zimmernachbarin als Dämonin erweist und Buffy diese töten muss, kann Buffy sich ein Zimmer mit Willow teilen. Buffy verliebt sich in ihren Dozenten Riley Finn. Sie hofft endlich einmal eine ganz normale Beziehung führen zu können, doch Riley entpuppt sich als ein Mitglied der Intitative, welche Test an Dämonen macht und außerdem Spike einen Chip eingepflanzt hat, der ihn am töten hindert. Die Leiterin dieser Initiative ist witzigerweise Buffys Leherin Maggie Walsh. Diese hat den Dämonen Adam aus verschiedenen Dämonen und Menschenteilen erschaffen. Adam ist nun nahezu unbesiegbar. Doch mithilfe ihrer Freunde Willow, Xander und Giles schafft Buffy es auch ihn zu besiegen. Fünfte Staffel Buffy hat auffeinmal eine Schwester namens Dawn. Für alle ist es so, als wäre Dawn schon immer dagewesen. Doch Buffy erfährt, dass Dawn nicht ihre richtige Schwester ist und im Grunde genommen erst seit kurzem existiert. Dawn ist der Schlüssel, ein magisches Energiebündel, welches von Mönchen zu Buffy geschickt wurde, damit sie es mit all ihrer Macht beschützt. Alle Gedanken an Dawn sind Erfindungen der Mönche. Doch für Buffy, Joyce und ihre Freunde sind sie real und sie lieben Dawn. Dawn weiß selbst nicht, dass sie der Schlüssel ist. Buffy will dies auch vor ihr geheim halten. Eine neue Bedrohung kommt in die Stadt: Die Göttin Glory, die auf der Suche nach dem Schlüssel ist. Spike gesteht Buffy seine Liebe, doch diese will nichts davon wissen. Buffys Mutter Joyce leidet an einem Hirntumor, sie wird operiert, stirbt jedoch später an einer Hirnblutung. Für Buffy, Dawn und all ihre Freunde ist dies ein großer Schock. Sogar Angel kommt vorbei, um nach Buffy zu sehen. Nun muss Buffy die Rolle der Erwachsenen übernehmen und für Dawn sorgen. Glory teilt sich einen Körper mit dem Arzt Ben, welcher einige Male mit Buffy flirtet. Sie ernährt sich von der Kraft menschlicher Gehirne und saugt auch Willows Freundin Tara die Hirnkraft ab. Diese ist nun geistig verwirrt und verrät Dawn an Glory. Glory schafft es mit Dawns Blut ein Dämonenportal zu öffnen, welches nur geschlossen werden kann, wenn ihr Blut aufhört zu fließen. Da in Buffys Adern dasselbe Blut fließt, wie in Dawns Adern opfert sich Buffy für Dawn und springt von einem Turm in die Tiefe. Das Portal wird somit geschlossen, doch Buffy ist tot. Sechste Staffel Buffy bleibt nur einige Monate tot, denn Willow holt sie durch einen Zauber zurück ins Leben. Sie denkt, dass sie Buffy damit etwas Gutes getan hat, doch Buffy ging es gut wo sie war. Sie fühlt sich nun verloren und einsam. Dem einzigen, dem sie dies anvertraut ist Spike, da sie Angst hat ihre Freunde zu verletzen. Spike bewahrt Buffys Geheimnis, doch als der Dämon Sweet nach Sunnydale kommt, ist kein Geheimnis mehr sicher. Denn Sweet bringt die Leute dazu, über ihre Geheimnisse zu singen. So erfährt letzendlich auch Willow, dass es ein Fehler war, Buffy zurückzuholen. Buffy lässt sich auf eine Beziehung mit Spike ein. Jedoch ist diese eher von sexueller Natur. Sie verheimlicht diese Beziehung vor ihren Freunden, da sie sich dafür schämt. Durch einen Zufall erzählt sie Tara davon. Diese hat Verständnis für Buffy. Buffys neue Gegner sind das Trio Warren, Andrew und Jonathan. Diese sind ganz gewöhnliche Menschen, die Buffy das Leben zur Hölle machen wollen. Während Andrew und Jonathan nicht wirklich ernst zunehmende Gegner sind, entpuppt sich Warren als kaltblütiger Killer. Bei dem Versuch Buffy zu töten, erschießt er Tara. Daraufhin wird Willow zu einer dunklen Hexe. Buffy möchte ihrer Freundin helfen, doch Willow ist nicht mehr zu helfen und so tötet sie Warren. Erst Xander kann Willows Rachefeldzug beenden, in dem er ihr sagt, dass er sie liebt. Siebte Staffel Um Buffy seine Liebe zu beweisen, hat sich Spike eine Seele für sie geholt. Doch diese Seele quält ihn anfangs sehr. Eine dunkle Bedrohung ist hinter potentziellen Jägerinnen her und so kommt es, dass Giles sie alle nach Sunnydale zu Buffy bringt. Auch Faith kommt zurück nach Sunnydale. Die potentziellen Jägerinnen werden von Buffy und Faith trainiert. Buffy will den Höllenschlund unter der Schule ein für alle mal verschließen. Der finstere Priester Caleb, welcher vom Urbösen geleitet wird, entpuppt sich als Buffys neuer Gegner. Zusammen mit Angel tötet Buffy ihn. Angel bietet ihr auch seine Hilfe für den weiteren Kampf an, doch Buffy lehnt dieses Angebot ab. Beide küssen sich nach langer Zeit erneut und ausgerechnet Spike bekommt davon mit. Er ist wütend, doch Buffy versichert ihm, dass es nur bei diesem Kuss bleibt. Willow benutzt die Macht einer uralten Sense um aus allen potentziellen Jägerinnen richtige Jägerinnen zu machen. Nun ist Buffy nicht mehr die einzige und alle Mädchen sind so stark wie sie. Trotzdem erleitet Buffy große Verluste im Kampf und wird selbst schwer verletzt. Am Ende opfert sich Spike für Buffy und Buffy gibt zum ersten Mal zu, dass sie ihn wirklich liebt. Sunnydale geht unter. Buffy entkommt im letzten Moment, doch Spike geht in den Trümmern unter.